My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics)
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is an ongoing Hasbro-licensed series of full-color comics by IDW Publishing. It consists of original story arcs set after the second season of the show. Crew *'Writer': Katie Cook (#1-4, #9-12, #17-20, #25-26), Heather Nuhfer (#5-8, #13-16), Ted Anderson (#21-22), Jeremy Whitley (#23-24) *'Artist': Andy Price (#1-4, #9-12, #17-20, #25-26), Amy Mebberson (#5-8, #15-16, #23), Brenda Hickey (#13-14, #24), Agnes Garbowska (#21-22) *'Colorist': Heather Breckel (#1-20, #23), Lauren Perry (#21-22) *'Letterer': Robbie Robbins (#1-2), Neil Uyetake (#3 and onward) *'Editor': Bobby Curnow Background and development Andy Price drew inspiration for the comic from the collection Creepy Presents Bernie Wrightson. Rainbow Dash's cutie mark is often drawn backwards in relation to her appearance in the show due to an initial misconception caused by inaccurate merchandise; Heather Breckel, the colorist of the main series, stated that she continued drawing it that way for consistency to avoid confusion. The first issue's third, fourth, ninth, and sixteenth pages were displayed at the New York My Little Pony Project 2012. Two characters appearing in the series are Octavia Melody and Jim, "a very specific character" named by Katie Cook, implicitly after Jim Miller. Katie Cook and Andy Price hinted in September 2012 that Wild Fire may appear in the series. Format and story IDW states that each issue is 32 pages long, having 24 pages of content: 22 story pages and a 2 page back-up story. The series so far consists of original stories set after the events of the second season of the show, occurring before the final episode of the third season. As of issue #13, stories are set after Twilight's princess coronation. The first eight issues are divided into two four-issue story arcs. For the first arc, Queen Chrysalis is the main antagonist, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders play an important role; for the second arc, there is an original villain, called Nightmare Rarity. The first arc is entitled The Return of Queen Chrysalis, while the second arc has no official title but is titled Nightmare Rarity in a tumblr post by Brenda Hickey. These are followed by several two-issue story arcs: Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair, Neigh Anything, and My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy. Content from this series also appears in compilations and related releases. Issues Issue #1 Issue #1 was published on November 28, 2012, with a limited edition signed by Katie Cook. On the same day, the comic was made available for digital download in the US iTunes store. The issue was initially to be released on November 14, 2012, but IDW changed the release date to better accommodate solicitators. This issue's back-up story is written and drawn by Katie Cook. It is entitled "How Much Is that Pony In The Window" and focuses on Rarity and Pinkie Pie. By October 11, 2012, this issue had sold 90,100 pre-order copies in North America, a higher figure than the contemporary Uncanny X-Men sales. Covers The issue the following covers: *Covers A, B, C, D, E, and F by Andy Price, which compose a six-part picture: **Cover A features Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Spike, and Owlowiscious. **Cover B features Applejack, DJ Pon-3, and Winona, and showing an album cover depicting four stallions with the text "The Hoof Beats." **Cover C features Pinkie Pie, Zecora, and Gummy. **Cover D features Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, and Tank. **Cover E features Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, Angel, and several bees. **Cover F features Rarity, Scootaloo, Princess Luna, Opalescence, and multiple bees. *1-in-10 variant Cover RI by Stephanie Buscema, featuring Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Angel. *Subscription exclusive variant SUB cover by Jill Thompson, featuring Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and four silhouettes. *Double Midnight exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Derpy and Rainbow Dash. *Dynamic Forces exclusive variant Cover RE, showing artwork from page 3 by Andy Price and Heather Breckel. *Ghost Variant Cover RE (wraparound) by Melanie Tingdahl, featuring Derpy, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings. *Hastings exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. *Hot Topic exclusive variant by Tony Fleecs featuring Dr. Hooves and Derpy in a Doctor Who parody. *Jetpack Comics exclusive 750-copy variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, part of a two-part picture, showing Fluttershy and the tail of Rainbow Dash. *Larry's Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, part of a two-part picture, showing Rainbow Dash and the mane and tail of Fluttershy. *Lone Star Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom, and showing a magazine titled Hoof Beat depicting Dr. Hooves, DJ Pon-3, Hoity Toity, and Spitfire. *Midtown Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Derpy and showing Covers A and B by Andy Price. *Third Eye Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Spitfire, Soarin, and other Pegasus ponies. *Detroit comic book stores (Wonderworld) exclusive variant Cover RE by Katie Cook, featuring Derpy and Dr. Hooves. *Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics combined exclusive 125-copy variant Cover RE, showing production artwork from the individual Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics variant Covers RE by Amy Mebberson. Covers A through F by Andy Price were released together in a slipcase box set. An early cover (shown right) by Andy Price, featuring Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Opalescence, Gummy, Angel, and two birds, was displayed at the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International. Summary "Welcome to Ponyville, home of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and all your other favorite Ponies! Something's not right in the town though, as some of the inhabitants are acting very, very strange! It's up to the Mane Six to find the source of the weirdness before it's too late!" Issue #2 IDW was originally set to publish issue #2 on December 19, 2012; but it was delayed until January 2, 2013. This issue has a 1-in-25 incentive of three temporary My Little Pony tattoos. On December 12, 2012, the comic was accidentally released on the Nook marketplace for Digital Download, but was pulled several days later. Comic Book Resources posted an extended preview along with the summary on the day before the release Covers *Covers A, B, and C by Katie Cook, which form a three-part picture: **Cover A, featuring Rarity, Applejack, and three spiders. **Cover B, featuring Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and three spiders. **Cover C, featuring Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and three spiders. *1-in-10 variant Cover RI-A by Stephanie Buscema, featuring Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike. *1-in-50 unique hand-drawn sketch variant Cover RI-B by Katie Cook *Double Midnight exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Derpy and showing Derpy's dream of herself, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash *Dynamic Forces exclusive variant Cover RE, showing artwork from page 3 by Andy Price and Heather Breckel *Hastings exclusive variant Cover RE, featuring Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and two rabbits *Hot Topic exclusive variant cover by Tony Fleecs featuring DJ Pon-3. *Jetpack Comics exclusive 750-copy variant Cover RE by Tony Fleecs, part of a two-part picture, showing Fluttershy, a parasprite, and the mane and tail of Rarity *Larry's Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Tony Fleecs, part of a two-part picture, showing Rarity, two parasprites, and the mane of Fluttershy *Midtown Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Dr. Hooves *Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive 125-copy variant Cover RE, showing production artwork from the individual Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics variant Covers RE by Tony Fleecs *Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive blank sketch variant cover RE, featuring 45 Pinkie Pies Summary "Queen Chrysalis has returned! Our ponies have no time to horse around, as they set off to rescue their friends from Chrysalis kingdom. What magical adventures await them, and where the heck is Princess Celestia?" Issue #3 Issue #3 was to be released on January 30, 2013, but was announced by Bobby Curnow to be delayed till the first week of February on January 17, 2013. It was released on February 6, 2013. Covers *Cover A drawn by Amy Mebberson, featuring Queen Chrysalis and five changelings *Cover B drawn by Stephanie Buscema, featuring Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie *Cover RI (listed in the book as Cover C) with art by J. Scott Campbell and colors by Nei Ruffino, featuring Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack. *Dynamic Forces Variant, featuring Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash *Hastings Variant, featuring Fluttershy and Rarity going skiing *Hot Topic exclusive Tony Fleecs variant cover, featuring Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. *Jetpack Comics exclusive 750-copy variant Cover RE, part of a two-part picture *Larry's Comics 750-copy variant, part of a two-part picture *Midtown Comics exclusive Amy Mebberson "Gangnam Style" variant cover, featuring Rarity, Spike, Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3. *A 125-copy variant cover, showing production artwork from the Jetpack Comics and Larry's Comics variant Covers RE *Jetpack Comics and Larry's Comics exclusive blank variant, featuring Applejack Summary "The Mane 6 enter the heart of the Changeling Kingdom to rescue their friends! Danger lurks everywhere, and each Pony will have to put their best hoof forward if they are to survive the night! Unfortunately that's exactly what the Changeling Queen expects! Will our heroes fall into her trap?" Issue #4 Issue #4 was to be released in February 2013, but due to issue 3 being pushed back into the first week of February, its release date was pushed back to the first week of March. It was released on March 6, 2013. Covers *Cover A with art by Amanda Conner and colors by Paul Mounts. *Cover B by Stephanie Buscema, featuring Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Tank (originally labeled cover RI). *Cover RI by Andy Price. *Dynamic Forces cover, featuring Queen Chrysalis and Twilight Sparkle. *Hastings cover. *Hot Topic cover. *Jetpack Comics cover featuring Princess Celestia. *Larry's Comics cover featuring Nightmare Moon. *Midtown Comics cover, forming a two-part picture with their cover for Issue #5. *Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined cover and blank cover (featuring Fluttershy). Summary "Their epic quest nearing its end, the Mane 6 reach the Changeling Kingdom and find themselves at the mercy of Queen Chrysalis! A sinister offer threatens to tear the group apart before they can save the day. Will friendship prevail over the Queen's nefarious plan?" Issue #5 Issue #5 was released on March 27, 2013, but it was available in some locations on March 23. Covers *Cover A by Amy Mebberson, featuring the main six characters and Spike. *Cover B by Stephanie Buscema, featuring Rarity and Opalescence. *Cover RI by Andy Price, featuring the princess sisters. *Dynamic Forces exclusive cover, to be released May 8 *Hot Topic cover *Jetpack Comics cover featuring Pumpkin Cake. *Larry's Comics cover featuring Pound Cake. *Midtown Exclusive Variant by Tony Fleecs, making a joint cover with Midtown Exclusive Variant 4 *Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined cover (sketches of the individual covers) and blank cover (featuring Rainbow Dash). Summary "Attention, everypony! Get ready for another unforgettable adventure in the land of Equestria. Twilight Sparkle and gang are confronted with a perilous new danger in the form of a long-unseen enemy! See how the Magic of Friendship prevails in the start of a brand new story arc!" Issue #6 Issue #6 was released on April 24, 2013. It was planned to be released on April 17, but was delayed by a shipment split. Covers *Cover A by Amy Mebberson *Cover B by Stephanie Buscema *Cover RI by Tony Fleecs *Dynamic Forces cover *Hot Topic cover *Jetpack Comics cover featuring Princess Cadance *Larry's Comics cover featuring Shining Armor *Jetpack/Larry's Comics combined cover and blank cover (featuring Rarity) *Boston Comic Con exclusive cover by Agnes Garbowska Summary "Nightmare Moon returns! But it's not the same old Nightmare Moon! Someone new, someone close to our heroes, has taken the mantle! What will the Ponies do when the danger hits so close to home? Read it and find out!" Issue #7 Issue #7 was released on May 16, 2013. It was available on iTunes for several hours on April 30. Covers *Cover A by Amy Mebberson, featuring the main five surrounded by Dark Forces *Cover B by Stephanie Buscema, featuring a portrait of Nightmare Rarity *Cover RI by Tony Fleecs, featuring the main five in cages *Hot Topic cover featuring Pinkie Pie and Twilight in the Crystal Empire with a reference to Metal Gear *Jetpack Comics cover featuring Rarity and Opalescence in a superhero theme *Larry's Comics cover featuring Fluttershy and Angel in a superhero theme *Larry's and Jetpack Comics blank cover (with Princess Luna decoration) and combined cover Summary "The new Nightmare Moon has revealed herself... and captured our stunned Ponies! With time running short for Equestria before a full-scale invasion, the only hope lies with... Spike?! And what role will Princess Luna play?" Issue #8 Issue #8 was released on June 13, 2013. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A by Amy Mebberson, featuring Princess Luna and a host of other characters *Cover B by Tony Fleecs *Cover RI by Andy Price *Emerald Knights cover by Tony Fleecs *Hot Topic cover *Jetpack Comics cover *Larry's Comics cover *Larry's and Jetpack Comics combined cover and blank cover (featuring Princess Celestia) *Blank convention cover Summary "The awesome ending to My Little Pony's epic 2nd story arc! The Nightmare forces of the moon descend down on Ponyville! Princess Celestia will try her best to stop the dark forces, but she may be overwhelmed! It'll be up to our favorite ponies to stop the new Nightmare Moon!" Issue #9 Issue #9 was released on July 31, 2013. This issue begins a two-issue arc entitled "Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair". A special edition of this comic with eight pages of bonus story appeared at SDCC. The special edition pages tells of Sunset Shimmer's downfall as Princess Celestia's student. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A by Andy Price, featuring Big McIntosh and other characters *Variant cover by Amy Mebberson *Jetpack Comics cover *Larry's Comics cover *Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined cover *San Diego Comic Con exclusive cover, limited to 5000 copies and including eight pages of bonus content. *Stockton-Con exclusive cover Summary "The citizens of Ponyville take center stage as an ordinary morning for Big McIntosh quickly turns into an unexpected adventure! Filled with tons of colorful characters and side stories, this issue will put Big McIntosh’s typical bashfulness to the test!" Issue #10 Issue #10 was released on August 28, 2013. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A, featuring a number of background ponies in a parody of Justice League International *Cover B *Cover RI by Katie Cook *Hot Topic cover *Jetpack Comics cover, featuring Octavia Melody *Larry's Comics cover, featuring DJ Pon-3 *FanExpo exclusive variant cover Summary "The trials and tribulations of Big Mac continue! His epic journey continues, as Big Mac must come face to face with some of the most unique citizens of Ponyville. DRAMA! REVELATIONS! DANCING! This one’s got it all!" Issue #11 Issue #11 was released on September 24, 2013. It begins a two-issue story arc entitled "Neigh Anything". Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Cover B *Cover RI *Cover RE *Hot Topic cover parodying the theatrical release poster for Say Anything... *Jetpack Comics cover, featuring Pinkie Pie *Larry's Comics cover, featuring Rainbow Dash *Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined cover and blank cover *New York Comic Con 2013 cover Summary "Love is in the air as Katie Cook and Andy Price reveal the secret history of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence 's love! Before they were royalty, they were two teenagers who had no idea how to talk to each other! Find out how the romance started right here!" Issue #12 Issue #12 was released on October 30, 2013. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A, featuring the title of the issue as "The Wild Stallion Within" *Alternate Cover A, commemorating 1 million copies of the comics sold *Cover B *Cover RI *Cover RE *Hot Topic cover *Jetpack Comics cover, featuring Octavia Melody *Larry's Comics cover, featuring DJ Pon-3 *Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined cover and blank cover Summary "The courting of Princess Cadence continues, as Shining Armor must find a way to win her hoof. But with the school dance quickly approaching, Shining Armor will have to call upon some familiar faces to catch the eye of his one true love." Issue #13 Issue #13 was released on November 20, 2013. It begins a two-issue story arc entitled "My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy". This will be the first issue to feature Twilight as an Alicorn princess. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Cover B *Cover RI *Cover RE *Jetpack Comics cover, featuring the Cake family *Larry's Comics cover, featuring Derpy *Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined cover and blank cover *Subscription variant Summary "The ponies hit the high seas! A trip to Horeshoe Bay takes a turn for the dramatic when our gang is captured by Hoofbeard the Pirate! Will the ponies help him find his long lost treasure, or will they be walking the plank?" Issue #14 Issue #14 was released on December 18, 2013. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Cover B *Cover RI *Hot Topic cover *Jetpack Comics cover, featuring Applejack and Winona *Larry's Comics cover, featuring Twilight Sparkle and Owlowiscious *Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined cover and blank cover Summary "Swashbuckling and mutiny abound! From a mysterious map to a moody captain, our heroes sure have their hoofs full! The ponies are hot on the trail of Hoofbeard's long lost treasure - but can they stand him long enough to find it? Find out in this action-packed issue of My Little Pony!" Issue #15 Issue #15 was released on January 14, 2014. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Cover B *Cover RI *Hot Topic cover *Jetpack Comics cover, featuring Apple Bloom *Larry's Comics cover, featuring Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined cover Summary "Things are getting positively bookish in Ponyville! When a magical bookworm starts to cause some literary mischief, it's only a matter of time before things start to get out of hoof! It's up to our ponies to set things right... but will they want to when Daring Do shows up?" Issue #16 Issue #16 was released on February 5, 2014. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Cover B *Cover RI *Hot Topic cover *Jetpack Comics cover, featuring Princess Celestia *Larry's Comics cover, featuring Princess Luna *Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined cover Summary "The literary madness continues as the Bookworm burrows deeper into everypony's favorite books! As more stories come to life, the only chance our ponies will have to save the day is to write their own version of the tale! Can their collaboration get on the same page? Read on!" Issue #17 Issue #17 was released on March 18, 2014. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Cover B *Cover RI *Hot Topic cover *Larry's Comics cover A, featuring Princess Cadance *Larry's Comics cover B, featuring Shining Armor *Larry's Comics combined covers *Larry's Comics Masterpiece Variant cover Summary "'Reflections' part 1. The start of this epic four-part story will see the ponies travel to a new world in desperate need of aid... that is, if they can discover the secret spells of Starswirl the Bearded! Secret traps and magical danger are only the first steps on the ponies greatest adventure yet!" Issue #18 Issue #18 was released on April 30, 2014. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Cover B *Cover RI *Hot Topic cover *Larry's Comics cover A, featuring Trixie *Larry's Comics cover B, featuring Twilight Sparkle *Larry's Comics combined covers *Larry's Comics Masterpiece Variant cover Summary "'Reflections' Part 2. As long kept Canterlot secrets are revealed, the Ponies find a way into a new world. A world where things are very different, yet also very much the same! What role does King Sombra play in this world? The fate of both Equestria and the new world may depend on him!" Issue #19 Issue #19 was released on May 28, 2014. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Cover B *Cover RI *Cover RE, Convention 2014 exclusive *Cover RE, Zombie Leader exclusive, parodying The Walking Dead *Hot Topic cover *Variant cover by Tony Fleecs Summary "As our favorite ponies traverse a strange new world, the secret history of Celestia comes to life! Will the choices she made years ago come back to haunt her and doom an entire world? And which surprising pony is at the heart of her choice?" Issue #20 Issue #20 was released on June 25 2014. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Cover B *Hot Topic cover *Variant cover by Sara Richard Summary "The climactic conclusion to 'Reflections' is here! The fate of two Equestrias hangs in the balance as our ponies scramble to help their new allies. It will take an unexpected sacrifice to save day ... but from whom?" Issue #21 Issue #21 was released on July 16, 2014. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Cover B *Cover RI *Hot Topic cover *Jetpack Comics cover, featuring the Mane 6 and Princess Celestia (colored) *Jetpack Comics cover (black and white) *San Diego Comic-Con 2014 cover *Variant cover by Mary Bellamy Summary "Some of our favorite Ponyville residents, including Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy, visit Manehattan to see Trixie's biggest magic trick yet: making the famous Ostlerheimer Diamond disappear! Only one thing goes wrong: the diamond disappears for real! All hoofs point to Trixie as the culprit, but not everything is as it seems in this magical Manehattan mystery!" Issue #22 Issue #22 was released on August 13, 2014. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Cover B *Cover RI *Hot Topic cover *Fan Expo cover *Core Games cover *Phantom Variant cover, parodying The Incredible Hulk Summary "Has Trixie been framed for stealing a diamond, or is she up to her old tricks? It's a classic whodunit set in the hustle and bustle of Manehattan! Don't miss the conclusion to this madcap caper!". Issue #23 Issue #23 was released on September 3, 2014. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Cover B *Cover RI *Hot Topic cover Summary "A special one-shot issue featuring the ponies' pets! When some new trouble comes into Ponyville, all of our normal heroes are incapacitated. Luckily help is on the way in the form of Angel, Owlicious , Gummy, Tank, Winona and Opal! Will they be able to use teamwork to save the day?" Issue #24 Issue #24 is to be released in October 2014. Covers This issue has at least five covers: *Cover A *Cover RI *Jetpack Comics cover (parodying Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Hot Topic cover (parodying Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure) *Variant cover by Jennifer Meyers Summary "Discord knows Fluttershy loves animals, so decides to take her and the Cutie Mark Crusaders on a trip through time so they can see some of the amazing animals of Equestria's past! Unfortunately, some of them aren't so friendly. And Discord CAN remember how to get back home... right?" Issue #25 Issue #25 is to be released in November 2014. Covers This issue has at least three covers: *Cover A *Cover B *Blank subscription variant Summary "A new plot of land has been bequeathed to the Apple family and they, along with the rest of our favorite ponies, go to investigate the land's worth! Unfortunately the land has been taken over by Cattle Rustlers who think there's treasure hidden somewhere on it! It's an epic Western-pony-style!" Issue #26 Issue #26 is to be released on December 10, 2014. Covers This issue has at least two covers: *Cover A *Variant cover by Chan Chau Summary "All plans to stop the Cattle Rustler gang have failed! Hope seems to be in short supply in the small town of Canter Creek. Luckily a new sheriff is in town... Applejack!" See also *IDW comics *''My Little Pony Micro-Series'' *''My Little Pony: Friends Forever'' *[[List of allusions/IDW comics#Friendship is Magic|List of Friendship is Magic allusions]] *List of comic ponies Gallery References ru:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (комиксы) Category:Comics